kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rurouni Kenshin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kamiya Kaoru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CorbeauKarasu (Talk) 04:10, March 7, 2012 Re: No, I didn't know that! Wow. 良牙 (talk) 04:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :You mean team up to fix the articles here? I'm sorry, I just started seeing Rurouni Kenshin and I haven't completed it. I have to read the manga, see the OVA, movies etc. before I can start adding content lol. 良牙 (talk) 04:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I have to buy it lol, and it may take some time. Also, my exams are coming up, so I can't edit for two months or so. I'll have to drop everything and concentrate on that. 良牙 (talk) 04:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for uploading all those Manga pictures to the pages!Learner556 (talk) 04:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, that's good! I'll add character templates to those.Learner556 (talk) 04:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Live Action Film Ahhh really, that's nice, I'll see it soon. I wonder how much of the plot they'll cover, since the first film only covered Kanryu and Jin-e! Learner556 (talk) 04:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh that's good, I'm seeing the series again at the moment and when I reach there, I'll probably upload a picture for her page, if there isn't one there already. Learner556 (talk) 04:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, is that something new? I just saw the Shin Kyoto Hen film a little while ago. Learner556 (talk) 06:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I see, but I've only seen the live-action film once. Learner556 (talk) 12:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know too much about the live-action film or the actors though, I liked the anime/manga a lot more. Learner556 (talk) 12:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC) But I can still work on the pages you add, that's no problem. Learner556 (talk) 12:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice work man. I'll work on them right away. Learner556 (talk) 06:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, we do. Nice work. Right now I'm slowly working through the episodes though. Just make sure you check your spelling and grammar before publishing though. Learner556 (talk) 13:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up man and thanks for reading through my page! I'll add them right away! Learner556 (talk) 12:01, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nice job. I'll start working on them whenever I get the time. Learner556 (talk) 13:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nah bro, just want to be an admin cause I often make mistakes (like repeating images or creating pages that are already there), so I want to be able to delete my errors. Its probably best if you and the other user "Mask no Oni" get adminship too, cause you add a lot of good stuff. Plus CorbeauKarasu (the current admin) doesn't seem to be around much these days. Learner556 (talk) 13:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah its best if both you and Mask No Oni get adminship too, but I can only get there if CorbeauKarasu approves of my request (he hasn't been on this wiki for a while). Learner556 (talk) 12:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I asked CorbeauKarasu to make you and Mask No Oni admins as well. Learner556 (talk) 13:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, whenever it comes out and is available, of course. Learner556 (talk) 03:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, when Enishi's battling Kenshin, he tells him his history and they show his adopters (its in Act 202). But their names aren't mentioned. Learner556 (talk) 15:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice work man, once the episodes are all done, I'll work on the Acts. I don't know, some believe that Enishi just said that to get Kenshin angry, so that he would fight him seriously. Learner556 (talk) 15:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice work, when I reach those episodes, I'll work on them further. Learner556 (talk) 12:41, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds pretty nice, I'd like to find an English version. Learner556 (talk) 12:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Nice work, but you can leave those ones to me if you want, I'll get to them soon enough. Learner556 (talk) 12:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Nah man, exams are finished. I just took a little break and began working on the Dragon Ball wiki, but I'll be back soon. Dragon Ball/DBZ and Rurouni Kenshin are my favourite shows of all time. I'd rather not watch it, because it might ruin the film before its released. I just want to watch it properly when released. Learner556 (talk) 16:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) BTW man, you really need to check your spelling and grammar before posting something, otherwise it'll make it very difficult for some readers to understand what you're saying. Learner556 (talk) 16:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Its okay, a little practice can fix that up. Learner556 (talk) 05:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) You saw it on this wiki, you mean? Learner556 (talk) 12:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yes CorbeauKarasu recently made that I believe and he said to use that template for the Episodes. As for the information, like the air date, Kanji and Romaji, I just got that from wikipedia. Learner556 (talk) 13:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Jinchu arc would've been awesome in the anime, much better than the filler episodes that followed the end of the Kyoto arc. Learner556 (talk) 14:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Relevance Yeah, but I'm not sure how that's relevant to this wiki. I know there's still a lot of investigation and unanswered questions left, that's about it. Learner556 (talk) 04:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh nice, I'll watch it soon. Learner556 (talk) 06:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Tatsuya Fujiwara Jinie, could you please fix up your edit on the Tatsuya Fujiwara page or undo it? The page is a complete mess right now. ' Learner556 talk '' ' 00:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds nice man, I can't wait to watch both of them. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 08:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Favourite anime Favourite animes would have to be DB/DBZ, Rurouni Kenshin and YuYu Hakusho, in that order. How about yours? [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 16:12, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Haven't watched them man, but InuYasha was recommended to me, in the holidays I will probably watch it. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 10:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Manga Thanks man, whenever I get sufficient freedom, I'll work on them. [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 14:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC) So you want me to help you? Gladly XD.... the question is how, what should I do?Deathmailrock 06:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Two older brothers... [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 16:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Live Action Film 2 I'll have a look!!! [[User:Learner556|'Learner556']][[User Talk:Learner556|'Talk']] 09:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Since this wiki's admin has been inactive for a while, I plan to adopt this wiki. Since you've been an active user here I would like to ask for your approval. Are you fine with it? 08:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:congratulations Thanks. 14:40, March 20, 2015 (UTC)